


Hg

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Black Hole High | Strange Days at Blake Holsey High
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is mercury, volatile and free and beautifully toxic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hg

Josie Trent is a whirlwind of snark, of biting sarcasm and burning rebellion, of bitter words spat out in anger, worries and fears buried deep beneath the flowery surface, witty remarks bordering on suggestive, electric touches that make you tingle and shiver far after she’s left you.  
  
You are in too deep, far too deep, you are at the floor of the ocean drowning alongside flounders without a hope of a return to shore, much less to find the air that is leaving your lungs, tiny bubble by tiny bubble escaping into the water surrounding you.  
  
You are in too deep and she knows it, she smirks and allows her fingers to linger against your skin a moment too long as she hands in a paper, undetectable to anyone else but she and you and your hummingbird heart.  
  
At night you lie in bed and she straddles your hips, you take her hand and make her promise that this is the last time, that you’ll stop this, because you could lose your job, your life, everything you’ve worked for, and she could lose her own reputation. But neither of you ever means it, false agreements whispered as she sinks down onto you, heat and tightness and grunts in your throat and a sparkle in her brown eyes because she knows she has you where she wants you and you fucking love it.  
  
She hides behind intimidating fieriness, behind evil grins that leave a lump in your throat and surely the throats of many others. But as she lies in your bed at night she falls apart, the walls of her castle crumble around her time and time again and you coax her to trembling, whimpering, breathless release. You leave soft purple-pink bruises on her sides with your lips and teeth, suction and aggravation and bursting of tiny blood vessels underneath her skin, and she leaves her own marks, angry, desperate scratches against your back, stinging reminders that you are hers and hers alone.  
  
And hers you are, dutifully and willingly, colliding again and again as often or as scarcely as she pleases.  
  
She is mercury, volatile and free and beautifully toxic, so easily soaking through your skin into your system, over and over and over.


End file.
